A Nerd and their Cat change Red vs Blue
by Littleflamingwolf
Summary: What If someone someone somehow went through a tunnel into the red vs blue universes? What if it lead to the Freelancer project? And if said person had a box of 14 season of red vs blue? Also what if their awesome cat came along to project it's owner? Will I'll just say that some weird crazy stuff goes down and a lot of cat scratches my friends, a lot.
1. Down the Rabbit whole

I couldn't help but grin as I drove home from lunch with my older siblings. If I was right my package for the 14 season of red vs blue should be there. I loved the show, it had a lot of funny moments but also some sad ones. I know I could watch it on Netflix or Youtube but it would be cool just to have it.

I pulled into my driveway and turned off the car. I grabbed my doctor who theme backpack before geting out and lucking the car.

I couldn't help but smile as I grab the box outside my front door. I pulled my keys from my jacket pocket and unlocked my front door and entered inside my small house. I looked at the small info part to check if it was the 14 season of Red vs Blue, my smile grew when it was confirmed it was from Rooster teeth.

I dropped my backpack next to the door and placed my keys in it. I headed into the kitchen and put the box on the counter. I picked up the water bowl, I refilled it and place it back on the counter. I felt something rub against my leg.

I smiled and picked up a tabby greyish brown cat with black marking and a white stomach the went up it's chest to the bottom of its jaw. The cat was missing most of its front left leg, there was just a nub left. The cat's left ear was turn at the tip, there was some small scars around the left of it neck and left back leg. But everything else was fine, it had a small black and red collar.

"Hey pretty kitty. How was your day Max?" I asked as I set him on the counter, all I got was a purr.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me, you can join me after you had a drink ok?" I rolled my eye when he didn't reply and just start drinking. I just smiled at him before picking up my box.

I started to head into the living room when I tripped and started to fall. I closed my eye wait to face plant but it never happened.

I quickly open them to notice that I was falling through a weird tunnel. I noticed my package start to float away, I quickly looked around it see if Max followed me. I noticed him above me, I quickly grab him and pulled him close. I looked around to see the ottum getting closer.

"OH FUCK ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

I pulled my body into a ball and held mex close to my stomach. I felt my body slam into the ground. The air knocked out of me on impacket. I rolled onto my back and gasp to breathe. I looked around noticing a group of people, they looked very familiar. I noticed they were wearing strange armor. Max slipped from my grasp and started to hiss at them. It became clear who they were as I slowly past out.

"Freelancers? But that's not possible, they're not real just a show. Max quickly run now." I groaned just as black clouded my vision, one last growl from Max and shout was the last thing I heard.


	2. Scared of A Little Kity

I let out groan as I started to wake up from a loud noise. I kept my eye close as I tried to bring order to my jumbled sleepy brain. I felt some hop on the end of my bed before walking up my right side before stopping next to my head. I felt a scratchy small tongue lick my cheek before mowing.

"Okay Max I'm up. Man you wouldn't believe what dream I had." I groaned as I sat up only to see a group of people who looked just like all the Freelancer, but all of them were really far away with their weapons point at my Max. They all had scratches on their armor and Washington was hiding behind the Meta or Maine. I looked to see Max start to curled up on my lap giving them a one eyed glare.

"Will fuck me. This wasn't a dream, I have terrible luck huh Max?" I sighed as I start scratching under Max's jaw line.

"Ok so wait just a second! The evil murduries cat doesn't mind you, but it tries to kill us? What the hell?" shouted who I believed was South since the armor was lighter and high spiched voice

"Did you approach on his left side?"

"Of course, it was the best tactical decision." This time it was Agent Carolina who spoke since she the torque armor.

"Will there you go. I helped him learn how to use it as an advantage. So he goes crazy at anyone who approaches to his left. Unless it's me or someone he know well." I smiled as Max licked my hand, before looking at the freelancer and hissed. They all quickly took a few steps back but South tho she did take one step.

"So if we don't no trying to kill us?" asked south

"Yep, now come over here." I asked with a smile.

"What! Hell no" shouted South

"Oh come on, are you all really that scared of this little cutie?" I held him up under his front leg, showing off his tommy. They all nodded their head up and down quickly. I sighed before changing the way I was holding Max, to a cradling way, like a baby.

"Will I can teach you how to handle him."

"No way in hell, we have somethings.. That need to be done.." Replied Carolina uncertainty.

"Oh really what exactly is that?"

'"Will we have to ummm take you to the director?"

"That sound like a question."

"No it isn't it very office orders to bring you to him when you wake...and after the cat was dealt with." York spoke this time but mumbled that last part. I pulled Max closer and gave him a glare.

"Touch my little kitty and I'll make sure you're never walk again clear?" I growled at them with my eye narrowed into a scary glare, they all nodded their head but Carolina and Tex in the back.

"Good! Now lead on." I sat Max down and he hopped off the bed. I slide of the bed I shivered when my bare feet touched the ground. I noticed my black short sleeve jacket, plain black shoe and socks were on a chair next to my bed. I pulled on the jacket over my plain red shirt with quarter sleeves. Sat down on the ground before putting on my socks and shoes. I stand up and turned to the freelancer waiting to be lead to wherever.

"Good now follow us" order Carlina, I just nodded in response. They all start to exit the medical room. I glanced at Max to see him walk to my right side, so I could cover his left side. He looked up at me, I gave a slight nod before following them out.

We past a lot of people most were in full body armor. They all stared as we past them by, most likely because of Max. Just because he missing a leg doesn't mean it's not rude to stare. I tried to figure out here we were going but i'm not all that great at directions, but maps help normally unless it really big and you have to unfold it abounce….I always ripped them to shreds.\

We stopped in front of the door, Carlina typed a password into a keypad before it opened. Max and I were then lead into the room.

"Ah it would seems you finally awoken. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Anthony or would you prefer your first name Ash?"


	3. Talk with the Director

I studied the man before me, bright green eyes with grey and black hair. I gave him a smile before answering.

"Ash is just fine Church or should I call you Director?" I could help but let let my grow when i saw his eye widen slightly.

"The Director is just fine Ash. Now I must ask how did you get into this facility? What is in that Box addressed to you?"

"Will that's where it gets you know kinda weird."

"Oh come on it can't be that weird," complained South loudly.

"Will in the box in a bunch of CDs of your future form my my world, where your world is a web show called red s blue. That loosely base on a game called Halo. But not all of your future just some but it does show talk and show quite a bit. But it never really show your life before Project Freelancer, we only know Agent Washington's fIrst name. But you all are not really main character only a few but it does follow sim troopers. Also it shows how project Freelancer fell." As I explained I saw a look of shock on the Director's face but the Freelancers body froze probably from shock as will.

"Wait so we're just made up characters?! It doesn't fucking matter what happens to us huh! God damn it!" South screamed in rage as she took of her helmet and throw it on the ground.

"South calm down! Of course it matter what happens to us." reassured North, he place a hand on South's shoulder but she just shrugged it off.

"No it doesn't, if what this Ash said it true then it doesn't. What happens to us isn't real and it doesn't matter at all. Who cares if we're on the leaderboard or not nothing matters." Spoke Carolina and she slowly toke off her helmet.

"Of course it matters what happens to you." I said without thinking, they all turned to look at me.

"What did you just say?" asked Carlina, she sounded slightly surprised.

"I said you matter. Of course you do. Just because in my world you're a web series, doesn't mean any less real in this world. People care about what happens to you in my world. WE want to have a good ending where you all live in the end as we got to know who you really are. Sure some of you where the bed guys a some points but we still valued you highly. And were saddened to watch you go, sadden by what broke some of you. So even if you're a TV show you still matter to those that watch it. We want you to live and even if it's written in our world it could chance in this world of yours." I rambled on trying to let them know they matter, what happens matters to people in my world.

"Now that this conversation is over I suggest you all leave, I would like to speak to Ash alone." I turned to see the cold look of the Director, I looked to see all the freelancers give him salute before leaving. North picked up South hemelt before following them out. I turned back to look at the Director, and turned and walked to a table and picking up my box.

"So in this box hold some of our future. Hmm very interesting isn't it Ash." He starts to examine the box as if the cardboard could simply tell him what's to come. I glanced at the leader board and noticed that Tex was already on it. Max moves in front of me and his claws digging into the floor with his tail all puffed up.

"You know it's all going to blow up in your face, what you're doing to the Alpa. It's not going to work. What your trying to do with Tex, it'll fail, it will break you even more."

"We'll see won't we? I've decide I will watch CDs and make sure my fauler won't happen."

"Will why don't we let the other freelancer watch to? Their just as apart of it as you it's their right when it's their future." I tried not to smile at the thought of everyone living and getting a second chance.

"Hmm it would be very understanding experiment wouldn't it.? Very well now I'll have one of my officer show you to your new room here. Agent Florida please come to the main control room." He then turned to the leaderboard and simple looked at with his hands crossed behind his back. Me and Max stand there for a while keeping our eye on The Director. Then the door open and out steps Florida in blue armor.

"Agent Florida reporting for duty sir and happy to help in any way." He gave a quick salute as he spoke to the Director.

"Hello Agent Florida I need you to escort Ash to her quarters."

"Of course Sir! Come on Ash I'll show you the way."

I studied the man before me, bright green eyes with grey and black hair. I gave him a smile before answering.

"Ash is just fine Church or should I call you Director?" I could help but let let my grow when i saw his eye widen slightly.

"The Director is just fine Ash. Now I must ask how did you get into this facility? What is in that Box addressed to you?"

"Will that's where it gets you know kinda weird."

"Oh come on it can't be that weird," complained South loudly.

"Will in the box in a bunch of CDs of your future form my my world, where your world is a web show called red s blue. That loosely base on a game called Halo. But not all of your future just some but it does show talk and show quite a bit. But it never really show your life before Project Freelancer, we only know Agent Washington's fIrst name. But you all are not really main character only a few but it does follow sim troopers. Also it shows how project Freelancer fell." As I explained I saw a look of shock on the Director's face but the Freelancers body froze probably from shock as will.

"Wait so we're just made up characters?! It doesn't fucking matter what happens to us huh! God damn it!" South screamed in rage as she took of her helmet and throw it on the ground.

"South calm down! Of course it matter what happens to us." reassured North, he place a hand on South's shoulder but she just shrugged it off.

"No it doesn't, if what this Ash said it true then it doesn't. What happens to us isn't real and it doesn't matter at all. Who cares if we're on the leaderboard or not nothing matters." Spoke Carolina and she slowly took off her helmet.

"Of course it matters what happens to you." I said without thinking, they all turned to look at me.

"What did you just say?" asked Carlina, she sounded slightly surprised.

"I said you matter. Of course you do. Just because in my world you're a web series, doesn't mean any less real in this world. People care about what happens to you in my world. We want to have a good ending where you all live in the end as we got to know who you really are. Sure some of you where the bed guys a some points but we still valued you highly. And were saddened to watch you go, sadden by what broke some of you. So even if you're a TV show you still matter to those that watch it. We want you to live and even if it's written in our world it could chance in this world of yours." I rambled on trying to let them know they matter, what happens matters to people in my world.

"Now that this conversation is over I suggest you all leave, I would like to speak to Ash alone." I turned to see the cold look of the Director, I looked to see all the freelancers give him salute before leaving. North picked up South helmet before following them out. I turned back to look at the Director, and turned and walked to a table and picking up my box.

"So in this box hold some of our future. Hmm very interesting isn't it Ash." He starts to examine the box as if the cardboard could simply tell him what's to come. I glanced at the leader board and noticed that Tex was already on it. Max moves in front of me and his claws digging into the floor with his tail all puffed up.

"You know it's all going to blow up in your face, what you're doing to the Alpa. It's not going to work. What your trying to do with Tex, it'll fail, it will break you even more."

"We'll see won't we? I've decide I will watch CD's and make sure my failure won't happen."

"Will why don't we let the other freelancer watch to? Their just as apart of it as you it's their right when it's their future." I tried not to smile at the thought of everyone living and getting a second chance.

"Hmm it would be very understanding experiment wouldn't it.? Very well now I'll have one of my officer show you to your new room here. Agent Florida please come to the main control room." He then turned to the leader board and simple looked at with his hands crossed behind his back. Me and Max stand there for a while keeping our eye on The Director. Then the door open and out steps Florida in blue armor.

"Agent Florida reporting for duty sir and happy to help in any way." He gave a quick salute as he spoke to the Director.

"Hello Agent Florida I need you to escort Ash to her quarters."

"Of course Sir! Come on Ash I'll show you the way."

After making sure he was k with it I picked up Max and followed Agent Florida.


	4. Hanging With a Freelancer

I open my eyes slowly only to see fur infront of my face. I raised my body from my side to see Max sleeping on my pillow. I smiled softly, as I start to pet him. His head turned and he gave me a soft glare before getting up and scratching. I glanced around the room, it felt old sleeping in a room made of different types of metal. But I won't complain since this bed is like sleeping on a cloud.

I slipped off the bed and headed to the dresser. I looked to see everything was black but some a few pieces were white. I grab a black jacket, a white tank top, and some black sweat pants.

"Hey Max? I'm going to take a shower try not to kill anyone or seriously injure."

"Meow?"

"No you can not use Agent Maine as a scratch post."

"Meow meow Meow?"

"Sure the Director is free game for anything."

I headed into the bathroom that was attached to my room. It was pretty simple color and stuff like it was black and white. With a very simple shower sadly no bath and no bubble bath, but that not really surprising. I pulled off all my clothes and hopped in and took a shower as I thought about all of this. My mind drift to my older siblings and couldn't help but think of how skewed the freelancer were if my sibling thought I was kidnapped. They all be like that dad in the Taken movies that for sure.

I hopped out of the shower and slipped on the clothes I pick. I grab my black shoe, slipped them on and tied them tightly. I walked out of the bathroom to see Max walking around a sniffing the place.

"Ok I'm done so you wanna try and find the mess hall that Flowers told us about?"

"Meow?"

"They probably have some kinda meat for you and maybe some strawberries for me if we're lucky. Though just to be safe you should lead with that nose of yours."

"Meow Meow"

"Yep it ten times better than any dog we know, now lead on." I said sarcastically as I open the door. Max walked out of the room before turn to lack at me like an idiot then continuing on his way. I just smile smugly at him before following him.

I picked Max up when we got to some double door with the sign Mess hall next to it. I open the door and noticed that only Tex was here. I let Max limb onto my shoulder as I went to grab us food. They had some bacon and something that looked like oatmeal and some other things. I grab some bacon for me and Max and some Oatmeal for me. I grab a couple of Napkins since Max is bound to make a mess. I sat down at the table tex was seating at, her helmet was on the table so I could see her face.

"You know usually I'm the only one up this earlier, even Ginger isn't up this earlier."

"Yeah, will I normally wake up earlier and go for a run after I feed Max."

"So why the hell are you sitting here with me?"

"Will why not? I've always found you a pretty cool character even if you can bitchy at time."

"Will at least you have good taste."

Me and Tex didn't really talk much after that. Though she did kept an eye on Max as she ate. After I finished most of my Oatmeal thing I pushed it to Max so he can finish everything up. I was happy about grabbing a napkin since Max got some of the oatmeal on his face. I noticed Tex was finished so I picked up her try along with mine after taking pause so she could stop me if she wanted. Max hopped off the table and followed me as I put our trays away to be clean. I turned to see Tex Standing next to the doors putting her helmet on she turned and looked in my general direction.

"Will come on, I can at least show you a place to work and who know maybe your learn a thing or to."

"Really? Man thanks that would be awesome, because I seriously don't think it would be all that bright to get out of shape here."

"Will look at that you're not the dumbest of the bunch after all." She said sarcastically as she left. Me and Max followed behind her closely so we wouldn't get lost. We past some soldier that looked like they just woke up. Tex lead us to some door before she open them and cuntiued in. It wasn't that one training space that we say from the show tho. It was pretty large with varices train equipment and weapons.

"Come on I need some practices with a sniper rifle."

"Sure but umm I have no idea how to us one."

"Wait really?"

"Yep I dude know how to use a hand gun tho."

"Fine we'll start there."

I walked sluggishly as Tex help me walk with Max walk in frount of me. Man I can totally understand why no one should never fuck with Tex now. F.i.l.s.s told us that the Directors that we ready to start watching Red Vs Blue. I can't wait to see their exploration of get their ass handed to them by Sim Tropers. As we walked in it seemed we were the last one heres.

"Man you look like shit what happened to you Princess?" Said South as she laughed.

"Tex's supposedly light training exercise happened, and I best be a kick ass warrior princess with an awesome cat." I groaned as Tex dropped me on the chair.

"Will I'm glad you could finally join Us Ash and Agent Texas"

"You know Director why don't you shut the fuck up and let's begin. Also you maybe be confused about the first season but your understand every in the second one why you should watch this."

"F.I.L.S.S could you please start playing the show now." Said the Director acting as if I never said a word.

"Of course Director."


	5. The Red Team

To make things easier the show will be in **bold**

 **Then a team appear with the words Red behind them. It zoomed into Sarge before displaying his name. Then it moved to Grif and shows his name and moved to Simmons and showed off his name as will before turning and zooming to Donut and showed off his name.**

"Wait there is guy who's name is Donut? That's the worst name I've ever heard." Laughed York.

 **Then the crama moved to the other side of the Canyon and stop in front of a team before displaying Blue. It zoomed into Tucker and showed off his name, then moved to the Base and zoomed into Church before showing off his name. After that it jump to Tex with her name behind her she disappeared for a second before reappearing.**

"Wait Tex is in this?" yelled Carolina

"Will yeah, you all appear at some point," I replied.

"Will I guess they want to show off the best of the freelancers first." I just shrugged in response to Tex.

 **Then it turned to the tank and Caboose hope and and his name appeared. Then it forced on the tank before showing the name Sheila. Then it turned and zoomed past some grass before stopping next to a rock and showing off Lopaze with his name. Then a small montact of some action happens.**

 **The camera went up slowly showing off Grif and Simmons.**

" **Hey"spoke Simmons**

" **Yeah?"response Grif**

" **You ever wonder why we're here?"**

" **It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of...some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God. Watching everything. You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know ma but it keeps me up at night.**

"Who know, there so much mystery to life and not enough cloyse to put the pieces of the puzzle of life together. But the journey of life it self is something filled with wonder and you maybe your get some of those pieces of the puzzle." Said WAsh as he thought out loud. We all turned to look at him.

"Do you have something to tell us Wash? Because that was pretty deep." Asked C.T

"What no, but come on I can't be the only one who thinks about it."

"Nah, me and my friend get drunk and debate about that stuff and all kinds of weird shit, all the time." I replied as I ate some of my popcorn and let Tex grab a handful.

"Wait really? And where did you get popcorn?" asked Carlina.

"Tex."

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **What? I meant why are we here, in this Canyon." replied Simmions**

" **Oh uh...Yeah."**

" **Whats was all that stuff about God?"**

"That's what I wanna know Wash." Said South as she gave Wash a look, he just flipped her off.

" **Uh….hm? Nothing.**

" **You wanna talk about it?"**

" **No."**

" **You sure?"**

" **Yeah.**

" **Seriously though, why are we out here? Far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out."**

"That is kinda dumb, we could use the resources somewhere else." Spoke North, all the Freelancer seemed to agree with him.

" **Mhm"**

" **And the only reason that we set up a Red base here, is because they have blue base over there is because we have a red base here."**

" **Yeah, that's because we're fighting each other."**

" **No no, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two base in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop de fucking do."**

" **What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some alien. Next thing I know Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys."**

"Wait their Simulation Tropper? Why are we watching these guys? Aren't we supposed to be seeing our future?" Yelled out South.

"I'm sure there is a reason for this South." Replied North before turning to look at me.

"Will you guys are in this but it just start with sim troopers. Your all in it in some way like a miniseries or a flashback but only the freelancer in this room are really touched upon. Only about five other are touched upon with their videos or mentions of."

 **The screen the changes to show Church and Tucker.**

" **What're they doing?" asked Tucker**

" **What?" Said Church**

" **I said what're they doing now?"**

" **God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!"**

" **Hey you have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit. Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day."**

" **Okay, Okay look. They're just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from now, when you ask me "What're they doing?" my answer's gonna be "They'll still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"**

" **... What're they talking about?**

" **You know what? I fucking hate you."**

"Will the feeling mutual buddy." Replied Carolina with Maine nodding his head in agreement.

 **The camera changed to show Grif and Simmons.**

" **Talk about a wasta of resources.-**

"Will I guess you have something in common with this sim troopers eh North?" South shoved North in the shoulder. He just rolled his eyes.

" **I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms. You know, fight them.**

"I thought that was going to be a beautiful speech,"Wash sighed." Now I'm just disappointed."

" **Yeah, no shit. That why they should put us in charge.**

" **Ladies! Front and center, on the double,"growled Sarge**


End file.
